Insect repellents that are volatile at room temperature are available on the market to control or repel insect pests. Commercial products that contain a volatile air freshener (aroma chemical component) in addition to an insect repellent have also recently been developed. Commercial products dealing with a substance having volatility (volatile substance), such as an insect repellent, air freshener, etc., are usually sold in the form of a container that is configured so that the volatile substance is put in the container body, and the container opening portion is sealed using a seal, etc. Just before use, the seal is removed from the container opening portion, and a closure is attached to the container body. The closure is attached to the container body in various known fashions, such as screwing, friction-fitting, gluing, etc. To prevent tampering by children, etc., the closure needs not to be easily removed from the container body once attached to the container body. Here, screw containers are widely used as a container for a volatile substance, because once the closure is attached to the container body, it is difficult to remove the closure in the vertical direction, and it is easy to attach the closure to the container body.
Among conventional screw containers is an air freshener container that is configured so that the opening portion of the container body can be opened and closed by screwing a cap onto a threaded portion provided on the container body (see, for example, Patent Document 1). In the air freshener container of Patent Document 1, the opening portion of the container body in an unused condition is sealed using a sealing member while an air freshener is contained in the container body, and just before use, the cap is once removed from the container body, the sealing member is peeled off to open the opening portion, and the cap is attached to the container body, so that the air freshener can be vaporized and discharged into the outside.
Incidentally, there is also a known container that is configured so that the closure is screwed onto the opening portion of the container body, and in addition, a lock mechanism is provided between the container body and the closure, although the container is not dedicated to a volatile substance (see, for example, Patent Document 2). The container of Patent Document 2 has two engagement protrusions that are provided side by side in the vicinity of a terminal end of a thread on the container body, and one engagement protrusion that is provided in the vicinity of a terminal end of a thread on the closure. When the closure is screwed all the way onto the container body, the protrusion on the closure fits into a space between the two protrusions on the container body, so that the closure is not easily removed from the container body.